1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hat with different applications, and more particularly, to a hat that can be configured in different shapes and additionally utilized as a handbag or be transformed into a waist pouch with various pockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for hats have been designed in the past. None of them, however, serve as a multi-application piece. These applications include several hat styles, a handbag and a waist pouch.